Side Job
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Total fluff piece. I needed soething lighthearted after watching last weeks episode. tell me what you think.


**Side Job ****(written in Jan'07)**

Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows were taking a break from their case to have some lunch. They had only been sitting for a minute or two when Nick Stokes ducked in the room. He was constantly checking the hallway.

"What's going on, Nick?" Catherine asked. Catherine's question distracted Nick's attentiveness to the hallway and also prevented an answer. Grissom had come in the room looking far angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Nick immediately stepped out of the way. Sara saw the stopwatch in his hand and also the unfocused eyes as he glanced around the room. He settled his gaze on Sara and walked over to her.

"I need you; right now." He pulled her from her seat and started to drag her down the hallway.

"You know the cost." She said when they reached the door. He dropped the stopwatch in her hands.

"I'll pay you when we're done." He grabbed her elbow again and left the room with her in tow. This time there was no way for her to escape. Neither Grissom nor Sara saw the shocked faces of their co workers.

Grissom closed and locked the door to his office. He shut the blinds to ensure privacy. He pulled out the folding table he kept hidden under the many shelves decorating the large office. He and Sara worked together to set it up. As soon as that was done. Grissom took off his shirt and climbed up onto it. Sara stepped up next to him.

"I need it deep. Get up here." He told her. Sara smiled and eagerly climbed on the table to be with him. She straddled him and got to work.

"What got you this angry?" She asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Feels good." He answered in a slightly muffled voice.

"Thanks. Will you tell me eventually?" She asked.

"Maybe."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Back in the break room, Catherine and Nick exchanged a look of curiosity. They quietly followed the duo and were surprised to see the room be sealed off from prying eyes. Catherine had her ear pressed to the door. She heard them talking, but couldn't make out what was being said. She started to hear someone moaning and by the lower pitch it carried, she assumed it was Grissom. Nick had been keeping watch and saw Greg coming down the hall. He pulled Catherine away from the door and stepped to the other side of the hall for a whispered conversation.

"Do you really think they're in there doing what it sounds like they're doing?" Catherine asked and then checked her watch.

"I don't know Cath, it could be something really innocent. How long has it been?" Nick answered.

"Fifteen minutes." Greg was now in hearing range.

"Fifteen minutes for what?" He asked.

"Grissom was more angry than I have ever seen him. He came in the break room and grabbed Sara away from her lunch. They've been locked in there ever since. We know he's paying her to do something and Catherine heard moaning." Nick answered quietly. Greg's jaw literally seemed to hit the floor.

"You both think he's paying her for sexual favors?" He whispered his question. Both Nick and Catherine nodded in response.

"Who's paying for favors and who's receiving them?" Warrick asked. All three investigators nearly jumped out of their skins because none of them had seen his approach. Catherine re-explained everything that had recently transpired.

"How long?" Nick asked when she finished.

"Almost thirty minutes." She answered after checking her watch.

"If that's true, then Grissom sure does have stamina." Warrick commented. The four of them went back to the break room. They were going to wait in there for the two geeks.

GSRGSGRSRGSRGSR

Sara had a thought when she got off the table. She turned off the stopwatch and spoke at the same time.

"You know, Catherine and Nick saw you and heard what you said. We could have some serious fun." He chuckled and sat up. She helped him put the table away.

"We'll see." He was buttoning his shirt.

"Come on, one time. If you don't have any fun, I won't ever suggest it again." She tried to convince him. It worked when she hard the telltale sigh.

"Alright, let's go." He followed her out of the room and down the hall to the break room. Through the glass, she saw that the rest of the team was in the room. She turned her head and spoke while she was walking.

"Follow my lead." She whispered and entered the room with their friends.

GSRGSRGSR

"Are you ok Sara?" Catherine asked and noticed Grissom follow her in.

"I'm fine, why?"

"No reason. You were gone for a while. I was starting to wonder where you'd run off to." She said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sara looked at the stopwatch hanging from her neck. She turned her body to Grissom.

"Forty minutes. Pay up." She held out her hand expectantly. The team watched Grissom pull out his wallet and put some money in her waiting palm.

"Your buttons are crooked." She whispered while trying not to laugh. He stood behind her to correct the wardrobe malfunction.

"Thank you Sara. I apologize for interrupting your lunch." He held her chair for her. He was having fun and knew that she was too.

Grissom took his lunch from the refrigerator and left the room. In her head, Sara counted backwards. (3,2,1…)

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine demanded.

"Nothing." Sara answered honestly.

"Bullshit." Nick jumped in the conversation.

"What did he pay you for?" Warrick asked.

"It's none of your business. If you really want to know, ask Grissom; though I doubt he'll tell you." Sara took a bite of her lunch.

"How long have you had this arrangement?" Greg asked as Sara packed up the rest of it.

"Since we met. See you all later." She made a hasty exit and left them to formulate their own conclusions.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The very next night, it was the same thing. Only this time Sara was in the morgue with Nick, Doc Robbins and a dead body.

"You do know that you can achieve the same results with a hot shower?" Sara asked as she followed her elbow down the hall. They were passing the A/V lab.

"Your hands are infinitely better." Archie heard the distant reply and called Catherine to tell her what he had just heard.

GSRGSRGSRGSR

Over the course of the week, several people had heard cryptic comments and witnessed odd behavior from both Grissom and Sara. The gossip mill was thriving and everyone was careful not to let it spread outside of the shift. Brass had caught wind of the rumors and confronted Sara.

"What's up Brass?"

"I have a personal question; is Gil paying you for personal favors?" Sara did her best to maintain a neutral face.

"He pays me to do my job." She said in a perplexed tone.

"Which one?" Brass countered.

"What are you talking about?" She continued to act her perplexed tone. Brass had taken the time to explain the general theory around the lab and sighted several eye witness accounts.

"As I said, he pays me to do my job. You know how reliable eye witness statements are. If you choose to believe what you hear, then so be it." She rose to leave; mostly because her smile was seriously threatening to shine through and give her away. She had to find Grissom and tell him what was going on. They were having way too much fun.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

The next evening, Catherine stormed into Grissom's office.

"What is going on with you and Sara?" She demanded before he could even say a single word.

"Nothing."

"Why are you paying her?"

"She charges by the minute." Catherine's face was the look of pure shock. She never thought that he would succumb to such things in the lab. She figured that is what Lady Heather's place was for.

"What does she charge for?" Catherine asked and was wary of the answer.

"She gives me massages." He knew that Catherine had interpreted the truth incorrectly which made it that much more fun. He had talked to Sara and decided not to be so evasive anymore. He continued to toy with her through the truth.

"She has good hands and knows my body well enough to attend to my needs satisfactorily." He explained. Catherine's face was priceless and he was tempted to take a picture of it.

"Does you ever return the favor?" Catherine asked after a minute.

"No. I'm not nearly as good as she is; plus she's never asked me to." Grissom was very glad that he'd mastered his poked face years ago because her mind was so far in the gutter, she wouldn't believe the truth even if she saw it. Sara chose that moment to enter the room.

She could tell, just by looking at Catherine's face that Grissom was toying with her again.

"Are we working or what?" She asked. Catherine snapped back to reality and walked away. Sara turned to follow her, but Grissom had captured her elbow. She head tears flowing down her face by the time he finished telling her what happened just now. He led her to the break room and they overheard Catherine telling the guys what had just happened in the office. He walked in and the conversation ceased immediately.

"What's up?" Sara asked and took an apple to munch on.

"How much do you charge for these "massages"?" Catherine asked and used her fingers to air quote the last word.

"A dollar per minute." Sara answered casually, then asked,

"Why? Do you want one?" Grissom coughed to cover his laugh. He left the room, pulling Sara out with him.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep up this charade anymore." He told her once they were in the hallway. Sara shrugged.

"I'm not quite done yet. I want to know her answer." She whispered conspiratorially. He nodded and followed her into the room once more.

"So Catherine, what do you say? I'm very good." Sara called attention to herself upon reentry to the room.

"Go for it, Catherine. You can use my office if you want." Grissom said to help convince her.

"I'll do it." Greg volunteered.

"The offer was extended to Catherine and her alone." Sara answered and never took her gaze from the older woman.

"How long will it take?" Catherine asked.

"You can have as long as you need." Grissom offered. A full minute went by and Sara had grown tired of waiting.

"One time offer. Half price if you accept in the next minute."

"When will I get a discount?" Grissom asked and looked slightly offended.

"Your first one was free, so I wouldn't talk if I were you." She countered.

"Alright, I'll do it." Catherine said decisively and followed Sara out of the office.

Sara spread a blanket on the floor.

"Lay on your stomach with your hands palm side down on either side of your head." Sara directed and gestured with her arm to the floor. Catherine looked hesitant. Sara remained firm on her demand. She heard the stopwatch beep when she complied. Catherine was startled to feel the bulk of Sara's weight settle on her ass.

"Sara, what…"

"Shhh. Close your eyes and relax." Sara spoke in a soft and soothing manner. Moments later, Catherine was moaning unconsciously.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Ten minutes later, Catherine was thoroughly relaxed.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked while Sara folded the blanket.

"College. Five dollars please?" Catherine handed over the money.

"Do you do the whole body?" She asked.

"I can. I have a table at home. Call me." Sara informed her.

"Has Grissom ever come to you outside of work?"

"Once or twice. He bought his own table to keep here so I can service him as needed."

"Lucky guy." Catherine said. Sara smiled and they entered the break room together. Catherine headed right for Grissom.

"Don't let that girl get away. Date her." She told him.

"I'll take that under advisement." He said.

"How was it, Catherine?" Nick asked.

"Amazing. Worth every penny." Catherine answered and was obvious about readjusting her clothes. Sara went into a coughing fit to cover her laughter. Grissom pretended to help her by getting her some water. He sent the ladies into further hysterics and the guys into utter shock with his next question.

"Where did you do her? Not in my spot I hope." Sara crumpled to the floor clutching her stomach. She gestured to the floor to answer the question. Her and Catherine were wiping the tears away as they tried to regain control of their bodies.

"Ow, my stomach hurts." Sara said and Catherine agreed.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

In the car, Grissom started the conversation.

"Catherine to me to date you."

"Are you going to?" She asked; looking at him with a smirk. He waited several minutes and when he got to a stoplight, looked at her.

"May I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"It's a date." She said and they both burst out laughing. When Sara had calmed down, she turned the mood serious.

"Remind me to start a client file Catherine. I know she'll be calling for a full body. I told her I have a table at home." He nodded.

"Then maybe we should reconsider telling the team. It's fairly obvious by looking at the décor, that you don't live alone. He told her and parked the car at the crime scene. She nodded and followed his lead to the trunk for their kits.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSR****EPILOGUE*******GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara's predictions were correct about Catherine. Over time, it leaked out that Sara's massages had absolutely nothing to do with sex. Her business was booming with much of the nightshift law enforcement as her clientele. News about her marriage to Gil spread and Ecklie was the only one truly surprised and upset by it. There was nothing he could do since Gil and Sara had kept their secret for almost two years. Their closest friends thought it was very funny how they switched roles out of the lab. In her business, Sara is the boss and Grissom took orders from her.

Gil and Sara didn't have any children for several reasons, but it never stopped them from living their lives to the fullest.

The End

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: After last night's episode, I needed to post something light hearted. I hope this works. Let me know what you think. Have a great day! Kelly.


End file.
